


A Better Resolution

by DraceDomino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Barriss and Ahsoka have been hiding their relationship for some time, only getting together when they're lucky enough to be on the same mission. When they're lucky enough to have two weeks together alone they celebrate in glorious fashion, and Barriss isn't about to let Ahsoka pull out!





	A Better Resolution

A Better Resolution  
-by Drace Domino

“The Jedi Order might have failed you...but I never will.” Those words had resonated in Barriss Offee’s head, a solemn promise from the best friend she ever had. When the young Mirialan woman had confessed her concerns about the Jedi to Ahsoka, she had expected the worst. She had assumed that Ahsoka would turn on her even after so many years fighting side by side, and she had naturally expected that the other woman would side with the Order. It was a comforting thing to know that Ahsoka’s loyalties went far deeper than that, and tears had collected within Barriss’ eyes after Ahsoka had made that promise.

“You...You really mean that?” Her voice trembled, quivering and weak and exposing far more emotion than most Jedi would dare to call appropriate. With a nervous step closer to Ahsoka her voice quivered out once more, just as she stretched one hand forward in the hopes of finding her friend’s grip in her own. “Ahsoka...you would stand with me?” What she received in response was a gentle and sympathetic look from the Togruta, and a folding of orange fingers within her own green grasp. Their palms pressed in tight together as the two women stepped close, stomachs nearly touching and the tender squeeze of two foreheads together reaffirmed their bond.

“Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Ahsoka Tano spoke, just as her free arm moved to sweep around Barriss’ waist. “I’m concerned about things too, but we can’t act so rashly. The best thing we can do is always be honest with one another, and always be there if we need to talk.” There was a small hesitation, a pause for Ahsoka to give a nervous swallow. When she found words again they were once more confident; assured of their intention even if they were prohibited by the Order itself. “I love you, Barriss. I’d never turn my back on you for having doubts...especially when I have them, too.”

Butterflies in Barriss’ stomach went wild, and the Mirialan folded swiftly into Ahsoka’s arms. Their arms drew tight around one another as their lips closed the minor distance between them, kissing in a forbidden but ultimately delightful touch. It wasn’t the first kiss the two had shared by a large margin, but the weight and desire hanging within it was more intense than ever before. Confiding with Ahsoka the fact that her faith in the Order was eroding was a big deal for the Mirialan, and the reassurance that her dear friend and lover would always stand by her was enough to give her a focus and some level of balance. It was because of Ahsoka’s love that she would be able to keep her feet on the ground and her concerns in check. It was because of Ahsoka’s love that she wouldn’t do anything desperate.

She’d never learn just how twisted her visions and doubt could become thanks to the embrace of the Togruta woman. As the two women pressed close together within the confines of a tiny shuttle their clothes stripped away and their hands explored already well-researched curves, ready to engage once more in the forbidden relationship that they had thrown themselves into. Whether it was Barriss’ doubts about the Order or Ahsoka’s own unique body, the two women carried their share of secrets about the other, but their connection would remain strong. Every secret they shared; every whisper ushered to the other’s ear in the midst of a heated nighttime meeting, was another chain solidifying their bond.

Barriss Offee had been saved by Ahsoka Tano in more ways than she could ever know, and she would thank her Togruta partner with all the passion, desire, and love that she was forced to hide from the Order.

The Order that might fail her...even if Ahsoka never would.

\--

It was several months after that confession before Ahsoka and Barriss were lucky enough to be put on the same mission together again. For a while they had shared concerns that the Order had somehow discovered their relationship and kept them away from each other on purpose, but the simple fact was that the Jedi were stretched so very thin it didn’t often make sense to put two young Knights together. When the orders came from above that the two would be travelling to deep space to recover a Jedi artifact; however, they had each been forced to hold their enthusiasm. They hid smiles and blushing behind the rim of heavy hoods as they made their way to the shuttle, they forced themselves to keep their distance even as they lifted into the air for fear the resulting shockwave of desire would somehow alert the council. Their words were terse and polite but not particularly friendly until they were a solid hour into lightspeed, at which point smiles began to creep on the corners of their lips. Within the confines of their shuttle Ahsoka couldn’t help but finally gaze over at the young woman wearing full robes and a hood, and after several long moments her hand slinked over to tease one finger against Barriss’ own.

“...a two week mission.” Ahsoka broke their professional facade with a voice that was clearly hinted with desire, implication, and craving. Soon green fingers were wiggling back into her grasp, and she knew her friend returned those hidden feelings. “That’s a lot of nights together, Jedi Knight Offee. Sure is a shame there’s not much room in the shuttle...we might have to get pretty close at night.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Knight Tano.” Barriss offered in sweet teasing reply, and finally moved a hand forward to pull back her hood. Her pretty green features turned to a large smile as she beheld the sight of Ahsoka free and clear from the influence of the Order; able to a long last savor the sight of her in full passion. The Togruta woman was as beautiful as she remembered from the night of her confession, from any one of dozens of nights the two had snuck away together. It was enough that Barriss’ chest rose up with a quiver of an almost aching emotion; tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes as she studied the other’s face. It had been too long, and she had been suffering in silence without Ahsoka near. “The ship’s coordinates are set. Perhaps we should...get familiar with our quarters?” The smile that Ahsoka wore was nothing short of obvious and even immature; a wide, hungry grin that was enough to make Barriss giggle. Before long the two women were at their feet relying on the shuttle’s autopilot to do the rest of the work, their hands snugly fitting into each other’s grasp and their feet shuffling closer once more.

“...I missed you.” Came the obvious murmur from Ahsoka, cheeks burning a darker orange than normal and her heart racing at the girl’s proximity. “Every day I thought about this, Barriss. Every day I--mmmph…” Unable to wait any longer than the months she had already been forced to, Barriss simply finished closing the distance between them and thrusting her lips to Ahsoka’s own. Her arms tightened and she pressed their bellies together right there in the cockpit, latching onto the other woman as fiercely as she could manage. She didn’t intend on separating herself anytime soon; not until certain matters of flesh and lust and passion had been well attended to. After all, she had been a good Jedi Knight despite her many reservations...she deserved this evening, and every one she could manage with her love. As the two women kissed and savored the taste of one another on their lips once more, the ship raced on to their destination but would definitely take its time in getting there.

They weren’t scheduled to arrive until well into the afternoon, and by then they’d be able to make up for some much needed time together. Talk about the Order and its failings could wait; that evening Ahsoka and Barriss cared only for one another’s love.

 

The pair didn’t even make it to their shared quarters before they had started to strip each other of their clothing. Barriss’ hood was laying on the floor in the cockpit so Ahsoka could trail her fingers through her friend’s dark hair, and it begun a line of clothing that was discarded leading all the way to the door at the rear of the ship. By the time the pair was inside both women were nearly stripped down entirely, with each one wearing only their panties. Their shirtless, joyful bodies were pressed in close while they continued to kiss and fondle one another, a few noises of youthful giggling emerging as they made their way back. While Ahsoka’s fingers traced around the edge of Barriss’ lovely green breasts she nipped at the other woman’s lower lip, murmuring sweetly as they edged closer and closer to the bed they’d be sharing for their trip.

“It was too many nights without you.” Ahsoka whispered, and she shivered as Barriss’ fingers teased the outside of her bulged panties. Green fingertips were tracing the outline of a sizeable tent within the dark fabric, only making her strain all the harder to keep her senses about her. “Sometimes I was worried that...that what we talked about-”

“Shh.” Barriss gently chided her beloved Ahsoka, and moved her free hand up to the other’s orange shoulder. She eased Ahsoka down so the Togruta woman would sit firmly on the edge of the bed, and without any further hesitation she leaned in to begin showing her lover profound affection. “I was never even tempted, love. Knowing you were out there thinking about me...it gave me a greater strength than the Force ever could.” Those words had weight and impact coming from a Jedi Knight, and Ahsoka couldn’t doubt them for a second. She had found solace in the same thoughts during the hardest moments of the past few months, and now she was finally able to reap the rewards. She sat there on the bed while Barriss stood right in front of her, and as she took ahold of the other woman’s green waist her thumbs hooked to the straps of the other’s panties. Slowly she began to pull them down; working inch by inch over Barriss’ hips, and her mouth lowered to kiss across that smooth green stomach. Her breathing was heavy and her desires were burning as words faded between the two, and the lovers gave in to the daydreams and the fantasies that had labored their thoughts for too many lonely nights.

Barriss shuddered under the affection kissed across her belly, and she responded by letting her hands caress slowly up the Togruta’s montrals. She knew from past experience just how sensitive they were, and she took great care in keeping her touch delicate and sweet. When her head lowered to offer a few kisses against the unique protrusions Ahsoka didn’t bother to hide how much it made her quiver, forcing a gasp and a whimper from the orange girl’s lips. That series of sweet affections continued for some time, with Barriss’ belly treated to Ahsoka’s mouth as her panties crested over her knees and down her calves, eventually pooling at her ankles. Finally she was exposed and her slender green slit was free to the open air, soon to be cupped by Ahsoka’s fingers. Once the Togruta had slid her palm underneath her lover’s moist and hungry sex the two women gazed at each other once more, undeniable smiles tracing both of their faces.

Everything they had been told about love was that it was dangerous, that it was something to avoid along with hatred and jealousy. It was one of the areas in which the pair disagreed with the Jedi Order the most; how could such a wonderful sensation possibly be evil? If nothing else, their passion had kept Barriss from the Dark Side during her deepest doubts, and had given the two the hope they needed to press onward. As Barriss caressed her love’s montrals and leaned down to press another kiss against her lips, she allowed her voice to slink forward in fond and endearing fashion.

“You’re my heart, Ahsoka.” She whispered, her eyes closing as their lips teased back and forth across the other woman’s. “Every part of me needs you.” Ahsoka didn’t have the words to respond in the moment, though she did still offer her lips to Barriss’ own. The desire and passion they held for each other was in truth the sort of dangerous love that the Order had warned against, but neither one of them agreed that it was risky enough to ever deny. Pulling back from such desire was certainly just as dangerous as engaging in it, and at least this way they still had moments to relish and enjoy. As they kissed Ahsoka’s hands slid up along Barriss’ bare legs to cup just underneath her rear, and she suddenly tumbled back while keeping the green skinned girl atop her.

Both girls laughed as they fell down to the bed, their bodies pressing in close while Barriss moved to straddle her love’s lap. Already she had lowered a hand to pull at Ahsoka’s panties; gently nudging them aside to unleash what she knew hid underneath the surface waiting for her. Sure enough Ahsoka’s member was eagerly to flip out; now unrestrained by the panties and sticking up into the air from her lap. Smooth and orange and glistening with a dot of pre already clinging to the tip, it was the core of Ahsoka’s sensitive tremors that ran through her body in that moment. Barriss; well-familiar with that member sticking out from the pulled-aside panties, let her fingers caress it in a fluid strike before teasing her mouth over Ahsoka’s own.

“Do you want inside of me, love?” She asked with a smile, and even bumped their foreheads together in a most playful of fashions. “It’s been so long...I’m not even sure you’ll still fit.”

“...please try.” Ahsoka giggled in response, her hands scooping Barriss’ waist in her grip and offering her a little squeeze. Together the two women laughed in mischievous delight, and the green skinned girl merely nodded her consent to the idea. After stealing another warm, wet kiss on Ahsoka’s lips she let her fingers drift down; one hand holding Ahsoka’s shaft while the other worked at her panties. Soon the Togruta girl’s panties hung in between her knees and it revealed the complexity of her nethers; a throbbing orange shaft with a tender slit buried just underneath it. Barriss knew from personal experience that her beloved Ahsoka responded well to each part of her being treated and tended to, but in that moment her attention was firmly on that shaft.

There’d be plenty of time during the next few evenings for her to properly worship every part of her dear Ahsoka, but right then and there she needed to have her inside. Barris’ hand wrapped delicately around that throbbing orange shaft; holding it perfectly in place while she guided her own green nethers towards it. Soon she could feel the heat of Ahsoka’s tip nestled against her entrance, and the two women shared a long and loving gaze as they hesitated before the moment of impact. Few words could properly tell the other woman how they felt in that moment, the brief second before intimate impact, and so Barriss turned to express her affection in another fashion. As she lowered her hips and sank down on Ahsoka’s member she moved to kiss her lover again, their lips joining just as her green slit consumed the inches of the other’s length. The two women groaned in beautiful unison as their bond was forged again; a connection that they hadn’t enjoyed in months at that point. It was sorely tempting for Ahsoka to simply clutch Barriss’ hips and rut herself into her, just as it was tempting for Barriss to immediately begin riding as hard as she could, but both women kept themselves in check within that moment. There would be many chances for them to enjoy each other in the throes of irresponsible passion over the next two weeks, but for now...for now, they were happy to be content and tender with one another.

Barriss practically melted on top of Ahsoka as she started to ride; her hips shifting in a slow pace while the other woman rocked up from underneath her. Green breasts met with orange ones and their kissing lips were forged around wide smiles, each girl savoring the closeness of her lover. Before long Ahsoka had let her fingers sweep through Barriss’ hair just as Barriss’ fingers couldn’t help tracing montrals and lekku, sending shockwaves of sensitive, raw joy through the Togruta girl’s body. The touch of Barriss’ digit across one of those long and sloping leku was almost as intense as the grip of her slight around that orange member, and combined together the two sensations were overwhelming to a ludicrous degree. Ahsoka’s head was spinning; her throat tight and weary as she kissed back into Barriss’ affection. As their tongues wove back and forth and their fingers ran along the other’s frame their lips parted softly and sweetly, just long enough for the Togruta to whisper out a few words of devotion.

“Barriss, I love you so much…” She whimpered, shuddering once more as she felt her length delve deep into the other girl’s tender entrance. With every last inch of her squeezed in that warm embrace, she felt as close to the Force as she had ever been. It was one of the most natural, pure states she could ever recall being in. She was one with pleasure, one with joy, and most importantly...one with the Mirialan girl riding on top of her. “I missed you...every night I thought about you, I…”

“Shh…” Again Barriss sweetly silenced her lover, giggling as she did so. The Togruta was always so chatty in their reunited visits, and so often given to worrying or dwelling on how rough it was when they were apart. The Mirialan’s fingers wrapped about her lover’s shoulders as she started to rock a bit faster, and she ushered a tender voice to Ahsoka’s lips. “You were waiting for this very moment, so let’s lose ourselves in it.”

They were words Ahsoka took to heart, and together with the other Jedi she easily spiralled into the bliss of the evening. Their naked frames continued to roll back and forth across each other, enjoying the lewd pleasures that would’ve been forbidden to them if the Order knew, marking their passions in kisses and strokes along sweat-licked flesh. Whether it was Ahsoka nibbling her way down Barriss’ neck or the Mirialan girl returning the favor with a few well-placed montral kisses, both girls were left in a state of delirious joy as they made love after too many weeks apart. The steady squeeze of Ahsoka’s member by virtue of Barriss’ slit was a constant reminder of how much she had craved her lover’s touch and penetration, and it took profound control on the part of both Jedi girls to not lose themselves immediately.

In fact, it was because of their discipline as Jedi that they could turn the evening into something truly remarkable. All of the patience and the control of one’s body gave a Jedi the natural gifts to be a tremendous lover, and it was frankly a shame that so many of them never discovered as much. As Ahsoka rutted herself slowly into Barriss the minutes seemed to stretch on, and the two continued tirelessly and without the faintest trace of fatigue. From time to time Barriss’ body would tense up as she gave in to a shockwave of pleasure, but Ahsoka...Ahsoka remained hard and firm, not letting herself drift too far to the edge. She remained that way for a great deal of time and several positions; from their initial moment of Barriss riding her to the Mirialan girl on her hands and knees, to both girls laying on their side and even to Ahsoka pressed against the wall as they rode belly-to-belly. They did it all on the strength of just one of Ahsoka’s throbbing states of arousal, and Barriss was lucky enough to strike orgams several times on that stiff and hungry member.

She didn’t feel bad that Ahsoka hadn’t hit her peak yet; though, far from it. She knew that when it would finally crash against the Togruta that it would be something truly worth the wait. It was near a solid hour of steady, ceaseless lovemaking that she started to get hints that her lover was close, and she beamed in desire as her arms closed around the other girl’s shoulders.

“Ahsoka...release it inside me.” She was laying flat on her back as she asked it, her legs lifted and breached across Ahsoka’s shoulders. The Togruta had closed across her and was steadily thrusting into her; sending wet noises of pleasure through the room with every press. Her tight, green slit was sensitive and tender from so many climaxes but she was ready for one more to be certain. Hopefully, one that would come at the same time as Ahsoka’s own dynamic release. As soon as she said those words Ahsoka’s pretty features looked shocked and surprised, and though she didn’t pull away or even stop thrusting it was clear that she offered resistance.

“B...Barriss, no...no, I can’t…” She whimpered in the tone of a girl that clearly desperately wished that she could. “If...If something happens, if the Order finds out, it’s to dangerous, I--”

“I love you more than I worry about the Jedi!” Barriss was quick to cut in, her hands sweeping up to clutch the other woman’s cheeks. Passion was riding high between the two even through their intimate discussion, even as Ahsoka’s peak drew close and the time for a decision approached. She even let her knees fall away from the Togruta’s shoulders only to wrap her legs around her back; locking her ankles behind Ahsoka’s rear and hanging on. Her nethers were sensitive and eager to be filled as she clutched the girl, pressing a few hot, hungry kisses against her lips as she whispered in a hurried state. “Please...please, Ahsoka...I need all of you...I want every bit you can give me…”

Despite her begging, Ahsoka still didn’t look entirely convinced. She was quickly running out of time; however, and the more the seconds passed the quicker and quicker her hips moved. Even if she didn’t quite know where she would release, her body was not-so-subtly telling her that it was time to choose. With goosebumps riding her flesh and a heavy blush on her pretty orange cheeks, the beautiful young Jedi was forced with a decision. Did she play the role of the good Jedi Knight, and shoot her cream across Barriss’ green belly? Or did she do as her beloved wished, and let it flood deep into her wet, greedy entrance? It was a true question about where Ahsoka Tano’s loyalty lied, and when the time for a decision arrived there was simply no contest.

She wrapped her arms tight about Barriss’ shoulders, hilted herself deep into the girl’s green slit, and unleashed every drop she could. Ahsoka’s slit shivered with excitement as it hit a mutual peak with her member, and it kept the Togruta awash in joy as her length throbbed with the weight of release. She pulsed load after load of her cream inside of the other girl who merely moaned in delight, Barriss’ own body having gone tight from the impact of what they were doing. The warmth that flooded into her was everything she had been craving, every drop of Ahsoka’s joy that felt perfectly at home within her. There was no care for the dangers of what they were doing, no mind for the consequences. It would’ve been an awfully disappointing two weeks if they were weeks that Ahsoka would have to spend pulling out.

By the time they were finished after nearly an hour of slow but intense love making, Ahsoka pulled her face up from Barriss’ throat and gazed fondly into the other woman’s eyes. Each woman was wearing a glowing sheen of sweat across their bodies but their smiles were undeniable; each one clearly overtaken by pleasure and passion. When Ahsoka leaned in once more to claim Barriss’ lips the Mirialan offered her no hesitation or resistance, parting her mouth and meeting that embrace fully. Their tongues rolled against one another once more just as Ahsoka slowly pushed forward with her hips, stirring the cream inside of Barriss and making her gasp through their kiss. It was an intimate union; as intimate as any they had ever enjoyed, and the best part was knowing that they had the next two weeks to repeat it.

The two lovers made the most of those precious days together, fulfilling their duties as Jedi Knights but never straying far from the other’s side. Each night, each morning, each waking moment that they were able to enjoy each other they seized upon with an intense hunger. Whether it was letting their naked bodies roll against each other while Ahsoka filled her dear Barriss with cream or simply lying and holding one another, speaking quietly and sweetly of the love that they shared. That first session on the shuttle was the herald of dozens of hours of passion between them during their mission, and though it felt like it ended all too soon it was hard to say they didn’t make the most of it.

When the time came for the two lovers to say goodbye it was with a tight embrace before arriving back on Coruscant, and a reminder of the promise that helped keep Barriss Offee focused on the right path.

“Even if they fail you...I never will.”

\--

Barriss carried those words with her for the next three months, but they were not the only thing that she carried. When she found herself in the company of Ahsoka once more it was on yet another mission the two women were sent on together; this time to escort refugees from a hostile planet that had been overrun by the Hutt Cartels. And it was during the trip there that the two women occupied the back of the shuttle once more, seated side by side while Barriss tenderly spoke.

“...you know that it’s yours, love.” Her voice was sweet, soft, a tender confirmation of what Ahsoka already knew. “I’ve...I’ve managed to hide it from my master for this long. Either that, or she simply doesn’t want to believe it. But eventually they’ll find out, Ahsoka. Eventually they’ll want to know what happened.”

The entire time Barriss spoke, Ahsoka had shifted down onto her knees at the foot of the bed. Her hands had drifted forward to press her bare palms across her lover’s belly, to hold the small yet growing bump that was forming within her. A new life was to be brought into the galaxy born of the Togruta and Mirialan, a child that would not only be gifted with the Force but also strangely shunned by it. It was a forbidden child by the Order before it was ever even conceived, though if the touch Ahsoka laid on her lover’s belly was any indication she would not turn away from it...or from it’s mother.

“We’ll figure something out, Barriss.” Came Ahsoka’s promise, and she scooped her thumbs underneath the edge of Barriss’ shirt. Slowly she pulled the garment up to expose that green bulge, and her head lowered to press her lips against it in a soft and loving fashion. A kiss for their child and a kiss for its mother, the two most important lives to Ahsoka Tano in that moment. As she held her lips there Barriss’ hands drifted up along her lover’s montrals and down to her lekku, and though she tried to maintain confidence it was clear that she was scared. A fear that - if Ahsoka had anything to say about it - didn’t belong in her lover’s eyes. “In fact, I...I already have.”

“You have?” Came the worrisome question, and Barriss nibbled on her bottom lip. “What do we do, Ahsoka? What will we tell the Ord-”

“We don’t tell them anything.” Ahsoka whispered, still resting on her knees with her palms to her lover’s belly. “We do our job to rescue the refugees, and then...we just leave. Together. I’ll send Master Anakin a note, I’m positive he’ll understand! After all, he’s always been so close to Pa-”

“You want to leave the Order?!” Barriss’ voice rung of surprise, but in truth she knew it was the only answer available to them. It was an out of touch group that had lost sight of the big picture long ago, and their obsession at halting Jedi emotion would only hurt them both. Before the words had even fully left Barriss’ mouth she had already mentally agreed to it, and her hands closed over Ahsoka’s as together they held her pregnant belly. “Yes, you’re right...you’re right, love…”

When the time came to send a letter to Master Anakin, Ahsoka might have considered it a bittersweet moment, but that evening there was nothing but joy. The decision to leave the Order behind came naturally to the two women, and their kiss connected once more with all the passion it always carried. The Order would survive without them, the baby would grow healthy and strong, and Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee would never be forced apart again.

And Ahsoka, true to her word, would never fail the woman that had claimed her heart.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ahsoka, she's adorbs. 
> 
> Check me out on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/dracedomino) or [Tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) (Or both, if you're DOUBLE RAD.)


End file.
